


The Story behind the Rainbows

by SebastianFlight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianFlight/pseuds/SebastianFlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little crossover between " The Wizard of Oz" and Once upon a Time ..A story where Regina s brother is abandoned to the Magical Land of Oz while his sister thinks he is dead . But it s more about the re-union in Storybrooke than about his life in Oz. Alternative version of " The Stolen Brother" ( it s not necessary to read that one to be able to follow the content) Bad summary ! Written before Zelena was introduced to Storybrooke so she doesn´t appear in this one but I might include her in later chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I know that by now we were introduced to Zelena and there was a cross over between OZ and OUAT but I wrote this story even before they announced that the Wicked Witch would come to Storybrooke , so I hope you will still like this version of mine because it is slightly different . In this story I have more in store for the Scarecrow and the Tin Man because they´re my favorite chracaters . BUT since my story isn´t finished yet I have planned to include Zelena into the plot ;) So look forward to that in later chapters 
> 
> Author's Note: GENERAL INFORMATION PLEASE READ FIRST!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who decides to read this story and all its chapters, but also thank you to those who just take a short view. ;) I want to explain a few things first so if you decide to read this story it would be nice if you read my general information. It's important to make things easier to understand and to prevent confusion (I hope it works, I´m not good at explaining ^^) The story is underneath this general information btw.
> 
> This story is an alternative version of one of my older stories which is called: The Stolen Brother (you can find it on my profile but you don't need to read it in order to understand this one!) This story was mainly about Regina, Cora and an O.C. of mine so if you're not interested in something like that you shouldn't read my story. (Just to prevent boredom )
> 
> I liked the original version of "The Stolen Brother" very much but what I always wanted to do was to combine OUAT with "The Wonderful Wizard of Oz" and for me it fit to use my O.C.s Sebastian and Nicholas for it. So this is a little OZ, OUAT story ;)
> 
> I always try to create stories which are linked to the series, but there are some things about the storyline that I don't like so I changed a few things... but I guess you will detect them. Please know that I changed things on purpose otherwise my story wouldn´t make sense.
> 
> What's important to know is that in my story Cora ripped out her heart like she did in the series but she treated her children kindly until she had gained enough power to take control over their destinies. Sshe starts to treat them like she did in Season 1 Episode 18 when they´re around 10 . I tried to explain her kindness while they were kids with Graham since Graham didn't had a heart as well but was still able to fall in love with Emma , you know? Also in this story Regina isn't the first born child, because this O.C. of mine is her older brother. Maybe there are some things about Rumple that don't make sense and I do apologize for that . 
> 
> Another things has to do with Rumple and Regina. We all know that Regina took the curse from Maleficent and I didn't change that, I just added some unknown information... If it doesn´t make sense to you please let me know!
> 
> And I have to say that few things of Chapter 1 are similar to my older story but they're still different from each other ( I hope that makes sense )
> 
> I´m very sorry if this is too long but that needed to be said, thanks for your interest and patience and now to the story ;)   
> PS: If there is anything that doesn't make sense to you , please leave a comment and let me know!

Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to the characters of this story. I don't own them (except for Sebastian and Nicholas) All rights belong to ABC Studios and the creators of Once upon a Time (Kitsis/Horowitz Production)

 

O.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.o..O

Prologue 

Their mother always used to tell them a story about a magical land much different from their own magical world; where trees and flowers could talk, where monkeys could fly and where nobody was desperate.

We´re off to see the Wizard , the Wonderful Wizard of OZ 

But now she didn't tell stories or show love. Now there was only darkness in her. They had learned to treat her with respect, trying to love her from the distance. However, how can you love someone who ripped your heart away? Even if it was only figuratively?

We hear he is a wiz of a wiz if ever a wiz there was 

It didn't matter though. Now she was far far away in a world behind the mirror and she couldn't harm anyone. Couldn't cause anymore pain and couldn't spread more darkness into her daughter's heart.

If ever oh ever a wiz there was the Wizard of OZ is one because , because , because , because ,because 

Silence. Silence and sadness wrapped around her.

Because of the wonderful things he does.


	2. Before she could see the Rainbows

"Long live the Queen!" the town people yelled when King Leopold, his daughter Snow and Regina arrived at the balcony.

"Long live Queen Regina!" The joy on their faces and the hope in their voices made Regina flinch. They didn't know that they would soon regret their words, but for now she let them believe that a new era had started. It was Snow she wanted, not the despair of her country.

Two years! She was their Queen for two years now and they still praised her with all their passion. THEY loved her. Love; a feeling that she was missing with every blink, every second, every moment of her life she was desperately grasping for it, but never able to hold onto it.

Everyone she loved was either dead or to cowardly to be by her side.

"Daniel," she whispered under her breath. Her mouth felt dry. She didn't have to fear her mother anymore. She was gone, Rumpelstilskin had assured her that she was, but she still couldn't forget the horrible moment when Cora had ripped out her beloveds heart.

"She has no heart and she doesn't deserve that one is beating in her chest." 

Leopold's hand was suddenly feeling heavier on her shoulder as her thoughts drifted away to a long forgotten time, a time when her brother Sebastian had warned her of their mother. A time even before she knew Daniel.

But Daniel was dead and so was her brother Sebastian. Her head shouldn't be distracted by thoughts like that. However, she suddenly felt dizzy and she needed to lay down.

Snow seemed to have noticed her wrenched face because she was laying a comforting hand on her back and looked at her with big dark eyes.

"Is everything all right... Reg.. Mother?" she asked anxiously. Regina could have protested, especially seeing how she didn't want her beloved step-daughter to be right, but her head and legs were stronger than her stubbornness. She didn't know how it happened but she suddenly shook her head.

"No, my sweet butterfly... I'm afraid that I don't feel well, would you... would you be so kind as to bring me to my chamber?" She asked quietly but the little girl hadn't missed a word.

"Of course... I would be honored to be a help," she answered with a warm comforting smile.

"If only she wouldn't be so sweet and kind," Regina thought with disgust.

"And would my kind husband mind if I leave for my chambers now? I'm very sorry but I don't feel well... my... my love." The last words were especially hard for her to let leave her lips, but she had to act like she loved him and deep down in her heart she knew that he wasn't a bad guy at all.

Leopold looked at her with a warm and understanding smile, his hand left her back and stroked over her cheek.

"If you don't feel well I won't be the one denying you to take a rest." His old eyes sparkled with comfort. "Please escort my dear wife and beloved daughter to their chambers," he ordered one of the servants who bowed and left with Regina and Snow even before Leopold could blink.

.o.O.o.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.o.o.O.O.O.o.O..o.o.O..o.o ..O.o.o.O.o

She quietly sat on a chair, one of the many in her chambers at the Palace.

Sadly and heart-broken she regarded the crumpled photo of him. A tear rolling down her cheek, watering the yellowed paper. You could hardly recognize his face for she had carried it in her pocket quite too long, but it was the only thing left of him and she loved it with all her heart. She was alone. The King, her husband, and his daughter, Snow White, weren't much of a family for her, even though they treated her with kindness, she preferred to be alone in her room. Situations like the one at the balcony had happened often since her coronation and she wondered why her thoughts were always drifting back to her missing brother. He had left to be happy, to be together with his love but she had never understood why he had left without properly saying goodbye. Why he had fooled her and why he had to pay such a high price for his happiness. Since his death she had never been happy for long. She was longing for a family but, both the King and Snow had caused too much trouble, too much pain. One of them more than the other. But was this innocent young girl really to blame? Regina hesitated. Surely there was one person which was to blame without any doubt.

Her mother Cora. But why hadn't the girl listened to her? Her head ached and again she stared at the picture in her hand.

"She destroyed my life, my happiness. She took everything from me and everyone just because she thought that the things she did were right. You were right: She has no heart and she doesn't deserve the one beating in her chest," she whispered, her fingers stroking over the delicate paper.

Softly she pressed the picture to her chest, right where her heart was beating.

"But I will fight! Fight for my happiness, fight for my revenge... Fight to make her pay," she said to herself.

The tears came back quickly and she stumbled to her bed in exhaustion. As her face touched the soft pillows of her bed, her eyes closed and her dreams brought her back to a day long forgotten.

In the Fairytale World 7 years ago:

"Regina! Regina look!" a voice screamed. 

Regina was at the stable brushing her horse as her brother came running towards her.

"What is it Sebastian?" she asked with a smile, as he had come to a stop.

"Regina look what Nicholas gave me!" Her brother answered holding a ring in his gloved hand. Regina's eyes widened in surprise.

"So... he... asked you?" she asked carefully, although she knew the answer, for the face of her brother was shining like the sun. He nodded and smiled at her.

"Oh my God. That is fantastic! I'm so happy for you!" she said and flung her arms around his neck. He lifted her up and both whirled around in joy.

"Thank you, Gina. I'm the happiest man in the World. But you know what that means... she-" Sebastian started.

"- Won't allow it," his sister added with anger in her voice.

"I'm afraid that you're right. We want to leave at Midnight... You will come and say Goodbye won't you? You're my sister and I can't leave without your blessing," he told her, stroking her long brown hair.

"Of course I will! I only wish that you wouldn't have to leave," Regina whispered back.

"Me too but you know her. A long time ago she made a deal with herself and since then she has been heartless," he replied and kissed the forehead of his younger sister.

"You deserve the greatest happiness in life and if this is your only chance, I won't stand in your way," she told him and he smiled.

"That applies to you too Gina! Someday, I promise you there will be someone in your life! Someone you will truly love and if mother is against it, promise me one thing: don't let this special man go. Don't let her destroy your love. Even if you have to flee from her. She can't chose your destiny for you," Sebastian replied and Regina nodded.

"I will miss you, do you know that?" she said, trying to prevent the tears from leaving her eyes.

"Me too, but we will see each other again. I promise it little Star," he countered and again they hugged each other tight.

"I hope so. But now come let us have one last cup of tea together," she said and both left the stable hand in hand, looking like they had when they were kids.

After tea Sebastian had secretly left the table to prepare everything for his escape with his fiance Nicholas. Regina had stayed at the table to distract their mother, but after some time Cora had left as well and the young woman didn't follow her, for she didn't want to draw too much attention.

Now it was night-time... 

Midnight was near and Regina left their estate, making big steps towards the stable. The place where Sebastian and Nicholas would wait for her and her blessing.

She arrived at the stable, the air was cold and she could see her breath forming little clouds in front of her mouth. But the stable was empty. She anxiously awaited their arrival. She waited, and waited, but neither her brother nor Nicholas arrived. Slowly but surely she realized that something was wrong and with a strange feeling in her tummy she started running back to the estate.

She scurried to the chamber of her brother and knocked at the door. No one opened the door.. her face dropped and cautiously she pushed the doorknob down. The door flung open and she entered the room. It was empty.

Regina expected the worst but when she walked into the room and examined it from the floor to the ceiling she could find neither Nicholas nor Sebastian. 

There was just a letter lying on Sebastian's bed. Regina didn't immediately recognize his handwriting but she blamed it on being written in a rush.

"My dearest Gina, I know it is not very honorable of me to leave you this way, but I had to. I fear that Mother got suspicious and is now on her way to look for us. Nicholas and I have to leave immediately. I don't even have enough time to end this letter as I wish to. I hope that one day we will meet again. Please forgive me. With love, Sebastian," she read out loud. 

He was gone... he was gone. And who was responsible for this? Their mother! Anger started to boil in Regina's tummy and her hands were sweaty. But instead of running down the corridor and waking their mother to slap her or to make her pay for her brothers disappearance, she collapsed on Sebastian's bed and sobbed bitter tears.

From now on the world would be a far more lonely place. Since that day Sebastian hadn't visited his sister, nor wrote a letter and year after year Regina got the feeling that something terrible had happened to him.

And then one day, only half a year after Regina had met Daniel, Cora informed her that someone had found the corpses of two men, Sebastian and Nicholas, who had been attacked by a group of thieves.

After that horrible news had reached their estate, two coffins had been transported to the Mills family and her brother and Nicholas were buried two days after Cora had announced their death. No one questioned their mysterious death. No one except Regina. 

Cora and her father attended the funeral. Regina felt pain and loneliness. A feeling she would never get rid of. Her father said nothing, but she could see that he was crying. While her mother stared at Sebastian's grave with an unreadable expression.

Heart-broken and crying, Regina laid a red rose on the cold stone. Then she placed a kiss on his name, which was engraved on the tombstone.

"I promise that I will find love and that she won't destroy it or make me leave like she forced you to run away. I will be happy and I will take vengeance for your death! She will pay for it," she whispered and her gaze went up to the sky.

"I love you!" she added, and then she left the place without looking back. Only a picture of Sebastian hiding in her pocket.

O.o.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.o.O.o.o.O.O.O..O .o.o.O.o.O

A knock on the door roused her from slumber. A gentle voice calling her name. It was Snow White.

"Regina? Regina are you feeling better? My father wants you to join us for tea. He said that a nice cup of warm tea can do wonders," she said timidly.

Regina sighed. She didn't want to join them for tea, especially after this bad memory. But the voice of the young girl reminded her of her commission. Her revenge. Her happiness. She hadn't a plan yet, but fooling the king to obtain power was her first step. She slipped out of bed gently, straightened her dress and then she walked to the door. Without making a noise she opened it. Behind it was Snow White, her skin pale like Snow but her cheeks glowing in a soft rose. A smile on her face.

"It's no wonder that your dad is called the King of Kindness. I'm ready, darling, come!" She said smiling and took the hand of the little girl.

Gracefully the two of them walked down the hallway, their future and destiny unknown to them, but already written down.


	3. Somewhere over the rainbow

"Something is still missing?! Why is something still missing? You said the curse was finished!" Regina yelled when she walked into Rumpel's castle, doors slamming-without waiting for permission to enter.

"People knock first nowadays, dearie," Rumpel countered, his eyes fixing on the wheel in front of him.

"Spare me the lecture you devilish old imp! You said that your curse is finished, that I could use it to get rid of Snow and her oh-so-faithful Prince Charming!" Regina clamored.

"Oh but my curse is finished! There is only one tiny ingredient missing," Rumpel interrupted her, eyes still fixed on his work. The smirk on his lips and the sparkling childish joy in his eyes made Regina feel like she was on fire, her lips burning in a pinkish red.

"How can something be finished if there is still something missing?! You don't make sense Rumpel! I don't have time for these wicked games of yours and you know that! What is it that you need to finish your curse and where can I find it?" the evil Queen snapped furiously.

For the first time since her arrival Rumpel looked up and directly into her eyes.

"There is a land far, far away from this world. It's called Oz and I'm sure that you heard of it. In this land there lives a little girl named Dorothy Gale, she is the owner of a pair of Ruby Slippers. You need to get these Slippers for me! They contain powerful magic! It's said that they have more magic than you and I together. Besides that powerful magic they have the opportunity to transport their owner to every place, every dimension, every world the person wants to travel to and that is what my curse needs. You have to bring her to me, not only the Slippers. I need the girl too! Wouldn't you like to see the place of your childhood fairy tales, my dear Regina?" The imp walked around her curiously, fingers touching her silky dress. Regina's eyes widened in surprise and she took a deep breath.

Many good memories were attached to that world.

"I... I do.. mother used to tell us many stories about a land named OZ. So they were true? It is real?" She stammered, her voice being much calmer now.

"Oh it is dearie! An odd place, not as odd as Wonderland but close!" Rumpel exclaimed.

"Wonderland? Jefferson! How do I get to Oz without Jefferson? You know what I had to do to free my father!" There was a crack in Regina's voice when she remembered that day. She loved her father but Jefferson had been a friend once.

"Oh you don't need Jefferson. Oz works a bit different. I will command a Traveling storm for you. All you have to do is to find the Ruby Slippers for me. When you find them, transform Dorothy into a puppet and take her shoes. You have to wear them, then..."

"Yes, yes I know what I have to do! There is no place like home right? I know the stories. I just don't understand why the great and powerful Rumplestiltskin has to rely on a little girl and a pair of Ruby Slippers. Why is it so easy to command a traveling storm to Oz but so hard to bring us all to a place where I will have my Happy Ending?" Regina interrupted Rumple's talking, a behavior that the old imp didn't seem to like, but he held his composure.

"Because there are secrets and mysteries about magic that we're still unable to unravel. But the shoes will finish the curse, it will work and that is all that matters to you now, isn't that right dearie? So you will go and prepare for tomorrow, I will send you to Oz and then you will bring me the shoes," he said snapping his fingers and sending Regina back to her castle with magic.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.o.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

"You know where to go?" Rumpel asked her while he tried to steady the little thunderstorm that was forming in front of them.

"Along the yellow brick road there lies a shining city called: The Emerald City, this the place where I will find that little brat Dorothy Gale," Regina muttered under her breath and took a step forward.

"No matter what you do, try to focus and don't lose your orientation when you're in the Storm. And when you're in Oz just follow the road and talk to no one!" Rumpel emphasized but before he could even mention that the Ozians where a much too curious people, Regina jumped into the storm and soon she was gone.

O.O.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.O.O.O.O.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.O.o.o.O. o.o.o.o.O.o.O.o.o.o

The clicking of her shoes sounded cold and distant on the yellow stone path under her feet. Regina felt like she was drowning in the hurting memories that came to her mind when she saw all the beautiful bright colors around her.

The pain in her chest told her that there was no other way, she had to find the girl and the shoes, no matter how much this world reminded her of the time when her mother hadn't been a monster.

She didn't ask for entrance nor did she look into the shocked faces of those who were trying to stop her. With a flick of her hands they started to fly through the air, banging hard against the stone walls of the Emerald Palace.

She opened a huge door at the end of a long corridor and to her surprise she didn't find any servants or guard, just a little girl, around 12, with pretty brown hair and a blue dress who was laughing around with a bunch of creatures who seemed to be her friends.

Dorothy Gale, The Scarecrow, The Tin Woodman, The Lion... the heroes of her childhood . Before her memories distracted her again, Regina shook her head in disgust and reminded herself why she was standing in a place like this.

Without saying a word, she walked through the big and beautiful shiny room, straight into the direction of the little girl, the pounding in her chest never leaving her mind.

"I have to do this, for our happiness," she repeated in her head and as the Lion jumped up from his place and started to run in her direction, ready to attack, ready to protect Dorothy , she lifted her hand and turned him into stone.

The little girl and her two remaining friends gaped, eyes wide and their jaws dropped. Regina could see fear in the girl's eyes which were suddenly covered by the back of the Scarecrow who had jumped in front of her.

"Who are you? What do you want? And what gives you the right to turn our friend into stone?" he asked, the Tin Man next to him raising his axe, ready for a fight as well.

Regina didn't know if she should laugh or feel sorry for those two who tried to protect their friend. Sure the Scarecrow didn't have any brains, but he looked very foolish when he tried to stay brave.

"None of these questions matters right now. I want the girl and YOU won't stop me!" she said.

Now when she was close to the girl and her friends she could her that Dorothy was sobbing. Her hand was raised and she was ready to turn the Scarecrow and the Woodsman into stone as well, but something stopped her. The way the Scarecrow was looking at her, how he was standing in front of Dorothy, everything... even the painted eyes suddenly seemed so familiar.

She couldn't do it, she didn't know why but she couldn't do it. With a sigh, she let her hand sink back into its normal position, which caused the two man-like creatures to soften a bit and the Tin Man to lower his axe. But without waiting another second Regina suddenly clapped her hands together and three neat and tiny rag dolls fell to the ground. One looking like a little girl , one like a Tin Man, one like a Scarecrow.

"I didn't say that I wouldn't hurt you," Regina whispered and looked at the sparkling red shoes which were resting on the floor. The only thing that hadn't changed its size and form. "But I won't turn you into stone like your poor friend over there," she added.

When she was sure that the three dolls were safely resting in her bag, she slipped into the red shoes in front of her. They were warm and Regina could feel the powerful magic inside of them. It was a marvelous feeling, now she was sure that they would help to finish the curse that would bring her Happy Ending.

"There's no place like home," she murmured three times and brought her heels together then she was gone.

O.O.o.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.o.O.O. .O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.o.O.O.O.O.O

Days after she had brought Rumpel the shoes and the puppets, Regina was getting nervous and anxious. There was still no sign of a finished curse and slowly but surely she started to realize that Rumple had played a trick on her.

"Where is MY curse!" she screamed as she entered without asking for permission.

"Again!" Rumple sighed and rolled his eyes but never looked up when the young woman came closer to him.

"You're not ready. There are still some things that you need to learn before you can use it. Believe me dearie, I know what I'm talking about. I gave the curse to someone who will take care of it as long as you're not ready to make the sacrifices that you need to do," he said and his voice was without any emotion.

A heat as hot as fire started to build up in her and her face turned red. No one was allowed to play games with her. Not anymore, not even when it was the Dark One she was facing.

However, before Regina could say a word, raise her hand, or throw balls of fire at him, Rumpelstiltskin had snapped his fingers again and Regina found herself staring at the dark and cold walls of her castle.

She would find the curse and use it , no matter what it may cost.


	4. Somewhere NOt over the rainbow

Oh God, I thought you wouldn't come. Quick, we have to hurry! I have this strange feeling that my mother is a bit suspicious about my current behavior and we don't want her to stop us, right?" He had turned his head and fortunately found Nicholas, who now wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his neck.

"I couldn't leave as soon as I wanted to, but now I'm here. You have to calm down a bit, Sebastian. No one saw me and she won't stop us. What do you need me to do?" Nicholas whispered into his ear, his breath on his skin caused Sebastian to shiver slightly.

"Could you grab this bag and carry it to the stables without people asking questions?" the brunette asked, but started to smirk when he saw Nick's judging face.

"Fine, I´ll relax. Just be careful, O.K?" This question earning him a soft kiss on his lips. 

"Whatever you say, my love." Nicholas grinned and started to head for the door until a powerful blow suddenly sent him to the opposite wall.

The crashing sound made Sebastian yelp in horror and even before he could turn around he knew who was on their heels. Without greeting his mother and without even taking a look at her, he ran to the unconscious Nicholas and placed his head onto his lap.

"Was that really necessary mother?" he snapped when a slim figure in a long gown came closer.

"Oh yes it was and believe me, I'm not yet finished my dear Sebastian," she answered coldly and Sebastian could feel a shiver running down his spine as he saw her angry face: her mouth forming a thin line and her hollow eyes not staring at him, but directly through him.

"Well you caught us so I don't think that this is going to be very pretty right now, huh?"his voice shook but he tried to stay calm and composed.

"You honestly didn't think that you could lie to me like that and get away with it?! Sebastian, I thought you were wiser than that!" she snapped at him. She was searching for fear and regret in his eyes but she could find none. His composure made her anger grow even stronger.

"Maybe I'm a fool in love... But why am I even telling you this? You don´t have an idea of love and even if you did, you lost that feeling a long time ago. If you would be so kind now as to leave us alone, I promise that we won't run away like we planned... just... go away." He waved his hands at her as if to be rid of a fly but Cora didn't move a bit.

"Oh no I won't go away... and you won't go anywhere either. You won't even stay here," she started to laugh falsely and a fake smile formed on her lips. "If you get my message," Cora added and Sebastian started frowning before his eyes went wide.

"You won't kill us," Sebastian stammered, it wasn't a question but a statement. 

"You can't kill us!" he then screamed in fear and tried to wake Nicholas whose head was still resting in his lap.

Cora came even closer now, until Sebastian could feel her cold breath on his skin. She leaned down and looked him directly in his chocolate brown eyes.

"I won't kill my own son. What do you think I am? A monster?! But you have to pay, for your treachery, for lying to me! I won't accept such behavior at my house!" And with that she crushed through Nicholas' chest and grabbed his heart, leaving Sebastian staring at her in shock –mouth agape.

When he was finally able to say a word, or rather scream a word, his mother squeezed the heart lightly but didn't crush it. Nicholas woke up with an uncomfortable sounding moan, his right hand touching his chest. With wide eyes he looked at the heart in Cora's hand and brushed his own hand over his chest in disbelief.

Lies, all lies! The only thing his mother could do was lie! What should he do now? What COULD he do now? His mother was powerful and she used the darkest magic known to him –which meant that Nicholas and he were doomed.

"No mother, please NO!" Sebastian whimpered, tears rolling down his cheeks, his body unable to move.

Cora squeezed Nick's heart even harder when she saw the sobbing mess that was her son, kneeling on the floor, moaning. And the gasping blonde man in his lap. The view disgusted her and made her feel sick. All she had to do was to crush the heart of Nicholas and do the same with her son's heart. It was so easy, she had done it so often before. Even to herself! But there was something about Sebastian's eyes, the pleading in them reminded her so much of her little boy, that made her change her mind.

"Maybe there is another way," she whispered to herself and she let go of Nicholas' heart. Now it was resting in her hand and with the pressure gone the blonde man was able to breathe again. Sebastian kissed his forehead in relief and suddenly the fear in his eyes was gone again.

He whispered a shy "Thank you" to his mother but Cora didn't listen.

With a move of her hand, she transformed Nicholas into a man made of Tin without even daring to look at her son's reaction. However, she could hear how Sebastian took a deep breath when he realized what had just happened to his beloved one, and she could also hear how he suddenly jumped up from the floor and - out of his inability to move, headed directly in her direction. 

Before he could reach Cora though, she stopped him with a spell and he was trapped in his own body. It was all so easy, too easy! If only Sebastian would at least try to use magic. Now he wasn't even able to make a single move .

"You know Sebastian, I think you're right! You have been a big fool recently. How about showing you how an idiot really feels? What do you think?" And with another wave of her hand she transformed her son as well. 

Leaving Sebastian feeling numb and empty before he passed out and everything went BLACK.

Storybrooke -Maine (after the curse is broken)

With sweat covering his face and a loud scream he woke from another nightmare. His hands automatically found their way to Nicholas' side of their bed in Storybrooke.

"It was just a dream," he reminded himself with a dry throat. "Just a bad memory of the past." And when strong arms suddenly wrapped around his back he couldn't stop himself from sobbing.

"Shh honey, you have to breathe. It was just another nightmare! You're safe here," Nicholas whispered into his ear, his voice shaking lightly for the pain that Sebastian must be feeling broke his soul into pieces.

Since the savior, as the people called her, had broken the curse and they all had regained their memories, Sebastian was haunted with horrible nightmares which turned him into a sobbing and shivering mess all the time. Nicholas knew that this had to stop, Sebastian had to face his sister who was the major of the town, sooner or later.

Right now though he just did his job as the comforting and loving fiancée that he was. When Sebastian had stopped crying, he softly kissed his hair and stroked the smaller man's back.

"Go back to sleep, I´ll make sure that you won't have any nightmares this night," he said and before Sebastian could protest, he pressed the slim man's body onto the mattress, then he covered them with their sheets and wrapped himself around Sebastian's back so that they lay next to each other like a big spoon and a smaller one.

Nicholas hummed a beautiful sounding melody into Sebastian's ear and in no time he fell asleep.

O.O.O.O.O.O.o.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.o.

The next morning Sebastian woke up with a terrible headache building up. With his right hand clutching his temple he slowly lifted himself up and rolled his head as if it would cause the pain to go away. When he stood up to walk into the bathroom, he could smell that Nicholas was preparing breakfast for them.

"I had had another nightmare then," he mumbled to himself as his feet glided into his slippers. It was strange that he could never remember that he had had a nightmare, even though Nicholas always told him that he had them.

After he had refreshed himself from the sleepiness in his bones, he walked down the stairs into the kitchen to see that Nick was already sitting at the table – a delicious looking breakfast right in front of he walked around the table he could see that Nick looked tired and worn out. Not a good sign and he didn't like it. Today he just nodded a short "Good Morning", because he knew that Nicholas could be grouchy and difficult when he was tired.

"This has to stop you know?" his fiancée said when Sebastian sat down.

He nodded absentmindedly and grabbed for a loaf of bread and some butter, but Nicholas didn't seem to be satisfied with his answer.

"They're haunting you and I'm sure that they can even destroy you, maybe not from the outside but from the inside. You have to face her sooner or later!" Nicholas said with a harsh sounding voice.

"The people here don't even know that I exist and I've thought of keeping it that way. We could spend a happy life here together. Without another Mills disaster," Sebastian answered, his voice only a whisper. His thoughts were somewhere else and Nicholas knew it.

"You don't honestly believe that? Didn't you listen to my stories about the happenings in Storybrooke? The whole town is at war with your sister! You could change that and you know it. You can't just go on with your life and pretend that nothing ever happened to us in the past. Your sister needs you! She loves you and she deserves to know that you're still alive. She hasn't been evil all her life, you know? Maybe you can save her soul. What is it that keeps you in this house, huh? I'm your fiancée you can tell me!" And the sound of his voice told Sebastian everything, it was a demand not an offer. He wanted to know why he was afraid, but Sebastian honestly didn't want to tell.

"Maybe because I spent half of my life as a mindless Scarecrow and after that I was trapped in a body with amnesia? Here in Storybrooke I couldn´t even remember my fake past so I spent 28 years locked up in this house, now I remember my real past and I wish that I wouldn't remember it. I'm broken Nicholas don't you understand?" he said instead and hoped that this would end their conversation, because he could feel that the headache was coming back. He didn't like the topic, not a single bit.

His sister had killed a lots of people, like their mother had done before her. She had created a powerful curse and ripped them away from their home, from their hope. And everything about her reminded him more and more of Cora. He wasn't ready to face her, how would he ever be able to look into the sweet eyes of his baby-sister if they held so much darkness now?

"I´ll take you out of this house and into the town someday believe me! You can't run away from fear, because it will always come running for you, my dear," Nicholas said without even knowing if Sebastian was listening to him or not, for the latter was just staring into the air, eyes hollow.

Nick grabbed his gloves and leaned forward to give his fiancée a soft kiss on his lips. Sebastian's lips were surprisingly cold today. Without saying another word he stood up from his chair and headed for the entrance door.

"Go back to sleep, you look as if you're still a bit dizzy. I will go to Granny's and spread the news that I have a lots of Christmas trees to sell this year," he yelled back, before he closed the door and walked into the icy air of a cold winter morning.

O.O.o.O.O.O.O.O.o.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.o

Before the curse was broken Nicholas had been the owner of a little company that he himself had called: Nick Chopper's Christmas Trees and a lots of people had come every winter and bought one of his trees. When Regina adopted Henry she even started to buy his trees, but they never met in person. Graham the Sheriff always fetched them up. And Graham never asked questions.

Even though the curse was broken now, Nick wanted to keep things as they had been before. People should buy his trees, because he loved his job. However, he was afraid that no one would buy his trees anymore, since no one was forced to do it any longer. And he wasn't sure if the people of Storybrooke were in a very jolly mood at all. So he had to plug his business and he needed a plan on how to get Sebastian out of the house. The way to Granny's Diner was even longer in winter for the cold wind blew on his face and made him shiver down to his bones.

Once at the diner, he was glad for the warmth and the fair chance of a hot chocolate with cinnamon. The diner was full of people which guaranteed him lots of listeners, but once he had spread his news the few people that had turned around to hear him went back to their previous conversations and ignored him completely.

"I'm sure that people will come as soon as Christmas is near. Maybe you're too early," Granny said and placed a cup of hot chocolate in front of him.

"I hope you're right and thanks," he answered and headed for a table in the farthest corner of the restaurant.

He enjoyed being around other people, but the silence of his corner was what he needed right now to think.

How could he help Sebastian get out of his stubbornness? How far could he go without destroying their relationship? Would he leave him if Nicholas pressured him too much? 

These and a lots of other questions rushed through his head as suddenly a couple, and a blonde woman, started to whisper furiously about something that seemed to make the world stop in Nicholas head. Usually he didn't listen-in on conversations of other people but what they were talking about made him freeze and listen.

"Emma, you shouldn't accompany Gold to New York. No matter what kind of deal you made with him, you can't leave Storybrooke now," the young man of the couple said to the woman - no - to Emma…

Emma Swan! The Savior! So the man must be Charming and the beautiful woman next to him –Snow White, his wife. Nicholas thought to himself but he had stopped thinking right after the mentioning of one name.

"Your father is right, Emma! We need you here! You can't leave not after what happened to... to Archie," Snow White took a deep breath before she continued. "I think you were right, Regina didn't kill him. David and I have a suspicion that is even worse than the thought that Regina killed Archie. Cora! We think that she may have found a way to follow us. It is just a suspicion but why would Regina hide somewhere if she had the plan to kill us all?! And someone may have seen Hook, who can't be here without Cora," the brunette woman said and Nicholas could feel how his face lost its color.

Cora?! In Storybrooke?! That would be their doom. Just the thought of her made Nicholas shiver, and his now warm cup of hot chocolate suddenly felt very cold and absent in his palm. The trio continued talking, the savior trying to calm her parents with their strange sounding theories, but Nicholas felt like he was observing their conversation from the outside of the diner, rather than the inside. Though when he heard that Emma Swan was planning to leave Storybrooke no matter what her parents said or what they were afraid of, he suddenly shook himself out of his trance and walked to the table across from his, falling down on the bench next to Emma and smiling at her warmly. Of course they all looked at him as if he had lost his mind and he could see that Charming was touching his gun for the assurance of protection, but Nick stayed calm.

"I´m very sorry for confusing you all and for interrupting your private conversation, but I have to confess that I overheard what you said. I usually don't eavesdrop but what you said made me curious... and it also terrifies me. Cora might be in town you say?" Sure it wasn't the best way to start a conversation, and the three still looked at him like he was insane, but at least Charming seemed to care enough to answer.

"Why do you think we would tell a stranger about the details of our private conversation? How about you first tell us who you are and we will see how much we can trust you?" He said to Nick who thought that this was a fair deal.

"You're right of course and I'm sorry for my behavior. My name is Nicholas Chopper. My friends call me Nick." If I had any friends, he added in his head. "I grow and sell Christmas trees and I have my own joyful past with Cora Mills. You see since your daughter broke the curse there has been one thing I have wished for: I want Cora to be in pain! Every day and Every night she shall suffer, because of all her bad deeds... I feel no sympathy for her so you may trust me," he answered and his voice was suddenly darker than he wanted it to be.

For a minute there was silence and the Charming family all shared the same look, but then Emma nodded and faced Nicholas with a serious glance.

"You know, I have this power... I can tell if somebody lies to me or not and you sir, seem to be telling the truth so we will trust you - for now." He didn´t blame her for being careful and he was glad that they trusted him for now.

"We assume that Cora is here in Storybrooke because one of our friends was killed and we don't believe anymore that Regina is responsible for it," Snow revealed and she could see the fear and pain in his eyes –which assured them even more that they weren't talking to an enemy.

"Regina was once such a lovely and wonderful woman. I wish Cora had never destroyed her life," Nick whispered to himself but loud enough for the others to hear. "Now I have to talk to Sebastian, he can help her out of this," he added absentminded, which caused Emma to raise an eyebrow.

"You also know about Regina's past?" She asked suspiciously and Nick lifted his head in surprise.

"Of course I do! I haven't been working as a wood chopper all my life. Before I came to Storybrooke I was a servant in Cora's household. But more importantly: I know someone who could help us stop Cora, if she's really in Storybrooke! Would you trust me a second time and follow me to my house at the edge of town? Your arguments are more convincing than mine." He could see how much his news surprised his chatting partners and they all exchanged that strange look again before they nodded carefully.

"But be warned Wood-Chopper, if you will harm me or my family you will never chop another tree ever again," Charming said pointing at his gun.

"Sure." And with that they left Granny's behind.

O.O.o.O.O.O.o.o.O.o.O.O.O.o.o.o.o.o.O.O.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.O.o

Sebastian knew that staring holes into the ceiling wasn't the right answer or a proper solution for his problems but the white color had a relaxing effect on him. Nicholas was right, he needed some more sleep. His muscles felt heavy and the mattress and cushions underneath his back were all too tempting.

His brain though, didn't allow him to close his eyes; to relax and to let in the warmth of his bed and the room. His nightmares may haunt him at night but at least he couldn´t remember them. Now, though he was haunted by Nicholas' words.

Would his fear come running for him if he kept running away from it? Could it destroy his mind and body? Was he even dead already –a result caused by his mother and sister? Or more importantly: Was he being too selfish? Indeed Nick was right with what he said about Regina, she wasn't born evil!

All these questions made him feel even more dizzy and he was glad he was already lying in bed.

No! It had to stop! He had to stop running. He had to face his sister no matter what it may cost. They had been so close once. Their love for each other being the only barrier against the hatred and selfishness of their mother. Should Cora be the reason to suddenly break them apart after all this years?

As Sebastian realized that his sister was just another victim of their mother's wickedness, and as he finally saw that his sister was alone and maybe in fear as well, he felt both sick of himself and relieved that there might be hope he could save Regina.

He had waited far too long to show her that there was a chance to make a change, that she wasn't alone and that he was by her side.

Nicholas was right, he was a grown man with a horrible past but he had to face the future like a grown man, without fear and at the side of his sister.

With that Sebastian jumped up from their bed and walked to the door, he needed a cold drink to shoo away the sleepiness that still dominated him and he needed to write down a proper plan on how to face his sister without causing her to faint or do anything else. However, when he left the bedroom and his sorrows behind he could hear how the entrance door was opened and how footsteps walked closer to the stairs.

"Honey, are you still asleep? I need you to come down!" Nicholas yelled up the stairs, the Charming family close behind him, observing the location in suspicion.

A small smile formed on the lips of Sebastian but when he walked down the stairs he could hear not only Nicholas but also three other voices. Strange voices.

As he entered the living room he almost walked into a young lovely looking woman with short brown hair and a young man who was standing right next to her. On their couch sat a woman with long blonde hair and a red leather jacket –all three observing their surroundings curiously and with a hint of suspicion.

He found Nicholas standing next to the fireplace, his arms folded in front of him and his eyes expressing anxiety and rage.

"Well that's a surprise! Nick... I.. .thought you just wanted to inform the people of Storybrooke that you´ll have fresh Christmas trees to sell this year? You didn't say anything about bringing home guests," his voice was calm although he was burning inside. He had decided to go out and see his sister but he wasn't prepared for any strangers, especially if one of them was Snow White and the other Emma Swan. He never saw them, not even from a distance, but he had listened to Nick's stories and knew who was sitting in front of him.

"Yes I did go to Granny's and I announced that I have to sell new trees, would you please let me explain," Nick started but was interrupted by the other man.

"Oh and let me guess these nice looking people here were so impressed by your performance that they immediately decided to buy a Christmas tree although it's not even December!" Sebastian countered sarcastically and Nicholas had to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"You didn´t go back to sleep, I assume? Because otherwise, I don´t understand why you're so grouchy now!" he said which earned him an angry look from his fiancée.

"I´m NOT grouchy Nick! I'm just starting to get a bit mad at you! You can´t just invite everyone you meet into our house!" He hadn't planned to scream, he didn't even want to. There were three other people in the living room and they shouldn't see how he lost his temper –something he had inherited from his mother and which he seem to share with his sister.

"Would you let me explain why I invited them now, please?" Nick begged and Sebastian looked around the room noticing that Snow and Charming had backed away from him and were now staring around to avoid his gaze.

Sebastian's shoulders sank into place again and he could feel how his body stopped feeling tense. With a soft smile on his lips he turned around and with an elegant move he walked to the liquor cabinet across the room.

"Please excuse my rough behavior. I didn´t mean to scare you away or throw you out of my house. Nicholas seems to have a good reason for bringing you with him so please allow me to offer you a drink. How about the best apple cider you have ever tasted?"

The words sounded familiar in Emma's ears and it seemed like the world around her became blurry. Was it just a coincidence, or was there more behind it? She honestly couldn't tell but she would keep an eye on him. Snow and Charming hadn't seemed to have noticed the familiarity but they didn't want to have any apple cider either. Emma shook her head when Sebastian's eyes met hers and her knuckles became white from the pressure of her strong grip on the couch. Those eyes, the fire in them... so familiar. She tried to avoid his gaze and so she looked at the couch itself. It was black leather. She lifted her head and observed her surroundings. Cold white colors everywhere, mixed with dark black, elegant furniture, nice vases, a big fire place, expensive looking decorations. The inside of the house looked like a palace to her and she wasn't sure if she should be impressed or shocked –everything was so damn familiar, but before she could think further a voice brought her back to reality.

"O.K., now that we know that no one wants a drink, what about this story that you want to tell me?" Sebastian asked while he poured himself some apple cider into a scotch glass. "Surprise me," he added with a mock tone in his voice and placed himself on the opposite couch .

Nicholas sighed but seated himself next to Sebastian and took his hands in his.


	5. The long way to make them see the rainbows again

Cold wind blowing, leaves rustling, the smell of wood and of snow ready to fall. Nature! He thought that he had forgotten how it was to be outside, to feel the cold wind on his skin, to smell wonderful things like rain, wood, leaves and oh so much more. All this time he had been locked up in the house after the curse was broken. All that was about to change because he had finally decided to go out. Now he wished that he had more time to take a look around Storybrooke and enjoy his freedom, but he was on his way to Regina's mansion.

It was silent outside and dark. It was late at night and most of the streetlights were damaged but Sebastian knew where he had to go, he could feel it. His steps were steady but his shoes didn't make a sound on the paved street underneath. It was a long way from his and Nicholas' house to Regina's home but that gave him some time to re-live the conversation from earlier, as it was still haunting his head and had caused him to go and speak to his sister.

Some time earlier:

"Sebastian these people are Snow White, and her husband Prince Charming, and their daughter Emma Swan," Nick said to him, his voice still soft.

"I know who they are, Nicholas. You may not believe it but I sometimes listen to your stories about the town," he whispered as a response and Nick just nodded his head.

"What I don't know though is why they're here! You wanted to explain that to me remember?" he snapped and Nick rolled his eyes again and sighed.

"They're here because I overheard their conversation at the diner. Sebastian, they think that Cora might be here in Storybrooke and that she killed one of their friends. They're not sure but..." before Nicholas could say anything more he felt Sebastian's warm hands turn cold and slowly slip out of his grip. His fiancée looked at him with wide hollow eyes, his mouth not hanging open but almost. It was a sign of fear forcing its way to the surface but Sebastian tried to suppress it. 

Nicholas wanted to say something but as soon as Sebastian's worried gaze had met his he turned away and stared into the air, looking at no one in particular. His eyes looked lost and Nicholas could see how his breathing became hasty and unsteady. It was his way to deal with situations like this, he knew him too well. Inside he was broken but he would never show it on the surface – not to all of them. 

However, Nick saw the signs and he wanted to comfort Sebastian so he tried to grab his hands again, but was utterly surprised as Sebastian forcefully pulled them away from him. A fire was suddenly burning in his eyes that made Nicholas flinch. "He has been thinking then," the man told himself. All of a sudden Sebastian rose from their couch, his voice raspy as he spoke.

"That's not funny, Nicholas! You told me that Cora stayed back in the Enchanted Forest! That no one ever spotted her here! That she might be in a completely different world...What were those things you told me? Just rumors? But if what you say is true I want to know: How …is ..this …possible?" With his hands resting on his hips he made Nicholas feel like a lost little boy rather than a grown up man, his gaze desperately wandering to Emma who could see that he was asking for help. 

Sebastian saw that both were exchanging a look and it suddenly occurred to him. He didn´t know! Nicholas didn´t know about all of this he just knew that she might be back, but this Emma ... this Miss Swan knew what was going on. Suddenly he felt guilt building up in his tummy and he sighed. Before Emma could even try to think of a response for Nicholas he interrupted her -maybe rudely but that didn't matter at the moment.

"O.K., I see you know nothing about this as well, I'm sorry Nicholas." For an instant the expression on Sebastian's face seemed to soften as he apologized for his dramatic reaction. Nicholas took a deep breath and accepted the apology and all of a sudden the softness in Sebastian's features was replaced by a frightening fire in his eyes again as he turned and faced Emma . 

"Since Nicholas doesn't know anything more than the fact that Cora Mills might be in this town and he brought you here because he believes that you might be involved in this whole situation, it would be very kind of you to offer help and tell me what exactly is going on. Why is she in town, what makes you think so?" His words were chosen wisely and didn't express his fears or his anger at all. His voice was calm and the words left his mouth as if honey was dropping from his lips. 

They caused an uncomfortable feeling in Emma's tummy. He knew what he was doing and he definitely knew how to talk and how to hide his real feelings. That man might be warm from the inside but he faced her with icy coldness and it was all too familiar to her. Something about this man caused her to be suspicious. Nevertheless, it had been Nicholas who convinced them that this man was someone they could trust and Emma knew that Nicholas was an honest man –she could simply feel it. And not only because her special power told her. Showing more trust than she actually wanted, Emma suddenly answered with a low voice.

"It's a long story but it all began when Mary Margret and I were accidently transported back to the Enchanted Forest. We met her there and she didn't leave a very nice impression on me at all. She fought against us several times, trying to get a compass that would lead her out of the Enchanted Forest and to Storybrooke. She got help from a man called Hook, but even though she was a powerful enemy we made it back home without her trailing us. However, I no longer have faith that she stayed in the other world. Terrible things are happening and I can't blame Regina anymore. Cora might have found a way to Storybrooke." While Emma spoke Nicholas could see that Sebastian was trying to process the information given to him and what he saw was pure anger building up in the man's body. 

The fire now burning harder than before.

"Oh that suits her too well. First she attacks innocent people, trying to use them for her own business and when her plans start to fail she finds another way how to get what she wants… but what does she want? Why should she come to Storybrooke if she could cause as much pain in the Enchanted Forest as she wants?" It seemed like he was blaming Emma for everything, or at least he wasn't showing any kindness in front of the young woman. Inside he regretted his cold behavior and his questions. 

"Concentrate Sebastian, you have to control yourself," He whispered desperately. He couldn't allow the darkness to overthrow him like it had overthrown most of his family.

"She wants her… Take revenge for something I guess... but she is the real monster so we tried to stop her," Snow White said from her place in the living room. 

"Whom?" Nicholas asked, although he already had an idea of whom they were speaking of.

"Regina!" Sebastian answered for Snow and his voice was full of sorrow. Nicholas could see how all the color had disappeared from Sebastian´s face and his thin pale body began to shiver.

"My Gina," he whispered under his breath. As he sank back onto the couch his hands covered his face, obviously in order to hide his misery. After a moment that seemed like hours to Nicholas his fiancée looked up again , fear and sadness eventually gone for now, or just at the surface but locked deeper inside of the man.

Guilt was showing off in his eyes now and his gaze turned to Nicholas.

"She will try to twist her. You have to do something or we're all doomed. She needs you more than ever now! You and I know her better than they do. Cora won't stop until she gets what she wants so you have to stop her," Nick´s voice was soft but he was serious. Sebastian nodded, absently taking a sip from the cider he had poured himself minutes ago.

"Seems like I don't have any other choice now, right?" and with that a faint smile formed on his lips.

"You're her only chance to escape Cora," Nick said forcefully and Sebastian nodded again.

Emma, Snow and Charming stared at them in confusion, having lost track of the conversation some time ago, neither of the men seemed to notice their confusion until Sebastian suddenly turned around to them, his face looking more friendly than before.

"I have to apologize for my bad behavior and my temper! Cora and I share a dark past and I had hoped that I would never see her again. Most of my life I lived in fear and I honestly believed that this fear would end here in Storybrooke. I hope that you can forgive me and that you will understand why I reacted like I did since I heard that your past took a turn for the worse according to Cora as well … I mean she influenced Regina a lot and that's why we're here after all. I´m deeply sorry." Gone was the anger, now replaced by regret.

Emma visibly relaxed, he was telling the truth! And also her parents showed that they started to trust him a little bit more than before. However there were still a few questions left, they were at their house for a special reason.

"Nicholas said that you may be able to help us so now that you know the truth, what do you suggest? There is time for apologies later, although there is no need to apologize … you look like you've seen horrible things and an enemy of Cora who hates her so fiercely can only become a friend of ours," Charming said with a warm smile.

"You don't know about my origins yet," Sebastian thought to himself but he didn´t say it out loud when he answered Charming's question.

"As I said before, Cora and I share a past and I know her very well. I might have an idea of what we could do to stop her, but I need your help."

Back in the present Sebastian was now facing Regina's mansion. It was an impressive white building with a huge blooming garden and majestic columns decorating the entrance. The massive garden gate wasn't locked and so it was easy for him to slip onto the property of his sister.

He could feel his heart beating faster as the grit under his feet started to crunch as he walked over the path to his destination.

If Cora really was in Storybrooke, she might be sleeping at Regina's house, lying in one of her beds and dreaming of her revenge. A revenge that he hopefully would be able to prevent. Knocking was out of question as well as ringing a bell. He had to stay invisible, at least for his mother. He needed to speak to Regina alone, at least as long as he couldn´t be sure if Nicholas and the other had succeeded in their mission or not. Cora wasn´t to trust.

He chose a window on the same floor as the entrance, opening it like he used to do on their estate back in the Enchanted Forest. He knew of lots of different ways to get into a building without being noticed. He would have made a brilliant thief.

When the window was open he carefully slipped into the room and closed the window behind him without making a sound. The room was laying in darkness, nevertheless it filled Sebastian's heart with warmth when he took a deep breath and sensed the smell of apples and tears. It was the smell of Regina.

And he couldn't wait to meet her.

O.O.O.O.O.O.o.o.O.o.o.o.O.o.O.o.o.o.O.o.o..O.o.o.o .o

Emma wasn't sure if she was willing to like Sebastian's plan. Cold wind was blowing in her face and although she was wearing warm clothes she felt cold inside. Mary Margret and David were following Nicholas and none of them spoke. It was a peaceful night in Storybrooke and nobody was out on the street. No one would see them, no one would notice what they were about to do.

"Long ago when Cora was a young woman, she learned how to use dark magic. There was a love story but I don´t know much of the details because I was too young at the time. Anyway, something went wrong with that love so she ripped out her heart to prevent any pain From that day on she wasn't the same anymore. From that day she was cold, absent, cruel …" Emma could sense a shift of emotions on Sebastian's face as he described what Cora had done to herself. Emma couldn't help but think his face looked like it was made of complete sadness.

The sadness of losing a parent, of not knowing what happened to them. Why they didn't love you or stopped loving you. But what did that mean? Right now she couldn't tell, she didn't want to trust her assumption, so she listened to the rest of Sebastian's story.

"... Since the day she ripped out her heart she never left it behind. Wherever she was, wherever she went it was always close to her, resting in a box locked away in her family crypt. I assume that she brought it to Storybrooke as well, she would never leave it behind. I heard from Nicholas that Regina is the owner of a family crypt herself, so my suggestion is that you break into the crypt and steal the heart! Once you have it you can take control over her free will. In this way we get some time to make further plans. While Nicholas accompanies you to the cemetery I'll go and visit the Mayor. There is something she and I need to talk about." And back was this mysterious fire in his eyes, his voice filled with confidence.

o.O.o.o.o.O.o

As they reached the gates of the cemetery Emma had to stop and breathe in slowly. What Sebastian had suggested was brilliant indeed. It would definitely give them enough time to think, but what would they do if Regina could see, feel or even hear that they were about to steal her mother's heart? So many times their plans had failed or they had been twisted by the Evil Queen. So many times something or even someone had stopped them – mostly in a brutal way. What assured them that they were safe now?

The suspicion, this uncomfortable feeling, her personal alarm clock never stopped warning her. Her parents, on the other hand, seemed to be more confident about the plans and they followed Nicholas to the crypt without hesitation. Maybe they had learned that giving up hope was the wrong thing to do, no matter how desperate the situation may seem.

From earlier experiences Emma knew that the crypt would be locked, the keys themselves being locked away in a cupboard in Regina's bureau. For that case Nicholas and David had each brought a crowbar. Both were strong men, with a strong will to stop Cora from haunting Storybrooke, so it was no wonder that they were able to break the locks and get into the massive crypt.

Mary Margret and Emma had brought flashlights which cast some light, but they still weren't able to shoo away the dark aura leaving the crypt. The place they were searching for lay underneath the stone coffin of Henry Mills. David was already trying to push away the heavy coffin lid and waiting for Nicholas' support, but the blond just stared at the imprinted letters on the top of the lid. A sign that Henry Mills was dead and would never come back. His eyes were full of sadness as he softly touched the cold stone before whispering.

"I didn't tell Sebastian about Mr. Mills death. I want to keep it that way for a while. Would you mind to keeping it to yourself?"

For a moment they were all silent. David and Mary Margret assuming that Henry was an old friend of Sebastian's since they believed that both he and Nicholas had worked as servants in Henry's household. Emma on the other hand knew better, though she didn't share their assumption, not now, one piece was still missing. All three simply nodded and when Nicholas knew that they would keep Henry's fate a secret, he helped David to open the secret door to the catacombs.

The stairs underneath their feet were wet and slippery. The way in front of them was so dark that it seemed to absorb the light of their flashlights. Of course it wouldn't be easy to find the chamber where Regina kept her personal belongings, her magic and maybe Cora's belongings now as well, but they made it through the labyrinth with the help of David who had told them that Regina had brought him to the crypt when Emma and Mary Margret had been at the Enchanted Forest.

Nicholas was very silent the whole time and when they reached the chamber, where almost a hundred hearts were locked away, he suddenly gasped.

"She stole hearts from all those innocent people?" he asked in disbelief.

"I thought you knew her?" David said, but when he saw that Nicholas was still staring at the "storage" in shock, he laid his hand on the other man's shoulder. "You didn´t expect it to be so much, huh?" he asked a bit more comfortably then before. Nick nodded.

"She hasn´t always been like this. What you can see here is what Cora has done with her and that's why we need to stop her!" And with that he started to look around. He was sure that Cora's heart wouldn't be among the others so they had to look for anything indicating that it belonged to Cora.

The sight of Regina's doings from the past caused a shiver to run down Emma's spine, but as soon as the others started to walk away and leave the hearts behind she started to move as well. As she turned around on her heel she spotted another room, one that was closed by a door while all the other rooms didn't have doors at all.

"David, what do you think it could be behind this door?" she asked rhetorically and waited for her father's response. The proud smile on his face showed her that he knew what she was assuming.

"Unfortunately Regina never showed me around when we were here, but I know a way how to find out on our own." With a wink he ordered Nicholas to help him and with three powerful kicks they forcefully broke through the door and into the secret room.

As Sebastian had told them, and Emma had assumed, they were now facing a room that was filled with several cases of luggage and a few boxes. A big C.M. engraved on all assured them that they had found the right room. Triumphantly the four treasure hunters walked into the little place and started to examine the contents of the luggage.

Most of them were filled with jewelry and extravagant dresses which looked like they

belonged to a different time and place, all making Emma wonder if she would ever have to wear a dress like that if they would go back to their world. Her unimportant train of thoughts was abruptly interrupted by the voice of Nicholas who seemed to have found something.

"Do you hear that?" he asked, one hand lifted, his head tilted toward one of the boxes.

"What do you mean? I hear nothing," David said but then stopped and listened. "Wait that sounds like … like..."

"The pounding of a heart!" Nicholas almost screamed in joy but lowered his voice as soon as he realized his mistake. They still couldn't be sure if they were safe down in the catacombs. With new grown passion he grabbed the box that he had referred to and with a childish glowing in his eyes he opened the box, the locks being no obstacle, and found … absolutely nothing!

"That can't be! You heard the pounding as well didn't you? It must be this box I'm sure of it. All the other boxes are empty!" Wide blue eyes were staring at the box in disbelief, shaking fingers touching the empty bottom of wooden device in his hands.

Should all their hope suddenly shatter? All that they had risked falter? Would it always be like this? Was there no way to stop her? A sudden rage built up in Nicholas tummy as he stared at the empty box in his hands and as the thoughts about their fading success mocked his mind. With a loud growl and more power than he had intended to he threw the box away from him, the force of this action causing the box to shatter into hundreds of wooden shards. Nicholas turned away without acknowledging the box for another second of his precious time, deciding to sit down on the cold floor and sulk instead. It was not until he heard Snow White scream in joy that he lifted up his head again.

"Nicholas you did it! You found her heart!" she screamed and this alone made Nicholas jump up to his feet when he realized what the woman was saying.

As he walked closer to the place where he had thrown the box, he could see it lying on the floor. Snow and Emma were kneeling in front of it and Charming was standing behind his wife. All of them looked at it in disbelief before Nicholas couldn´t wait any longer and took it into his hands.

It was much bigger than he had imagined, its surface being dry and not slick or wet like it should in his opinion. It was pounding and blood ran through it after all. This was of the darkest magic and he slowly started to feel uncomfortable. And Nicholas didn't seem to be the only one who was feeling uncomfortable and suspicious about the heart.

"I mean I heard that bad deeds lead to a black heart, but don't you think that Cora´s heart looks rather bluish than Black?" Snow offered after some time of silence.

"It feels cold, but I don't know what to think about that yet," Nicholas answered, his eyes never leaving their only way to take control over their enemy.

It was indeed blue, but what did that mean?

O.O.o.O.O.O.O.O.O.o.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.o

It was late but Regina couldn't sleep, too much pressure was lying on her shoulders.

Her mother was back and the town was at her heels. Although she had told them the truth about her and Archie, no one was believing her – Emma had seemed like she wanted to, but Regina could tell that deep down in her heart Emma never would want to share Henry, she would never even fully trust Regina. But could she blame her for that? After all Regina had done to destroy Emma's life and family? What was her mother going to change about that? She would find a way to lead Regina to her son, but would that make things better …or worse?

So many different things seemed to keep her awake this night so it was no wonder that she suddenly seemed to hear noises coming from downstairs. A bad feeling rushed through her body for a second as she realized that Cora had gone to bed even earlier than herself and her heart started racing when suspicion caught her by surprise.

Were they now coming to her? Hadn't she scared them enough to keep them away from her home? Her only safe-haven? Not allowing her thoughts to distract her any further, she slipped out of bed and walked down the stairs with precaution. Her heart stopped for a second when she saw that faint light was beaming through the closed door of her office. No one was supposed to break into her office, not with the alarm system being the best you could get in Maine. However she wouldn't back off now.

The faint stream of light she had seen at the bottom of the closed door, radiated from a little candle that stood on her work desk. Besides the candle she could see that some of the cupboards had been opened but there was nothing else which indicated that a thief or angry mob was waiting for her. The back of her desk chair was facing her and she could see a pair of shoes touching the floor next to one of the legs of the chair.

So there was someone coming for her after all.

Before she turned on the light to face the intruder, she took a deep breath to clear her mind for a second. Whomever was sitting in that chair wouldn't be her undoing. There was magic in Storybrooke and if this person turned out to be dangerous she would kindly demonstrate her powers and then it would be the persons undoing.

With a flicker of hope in her chest, she turned on the light and walked closer to her desk.

"Please excuse my blunt question, but who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

Of course she knew that no thief in the whole wide world would give away their name, let alone present their plan to anyone, but Regina wanted to express bravery and not weakness. Whoever was stupid enough to break into her house should know that they were facing the Evil Queen and not a sobbing mess. Regina had reached the chair now, whose back was still facing her. The person sitting on it neither moving nor answering her question. Then suddenly there was a whisper.

"Major Regina Mills .. that's interesting …I always imagined you would become a Duchess or something like that," the sound of the intruders voice made Regina's blood run cold although the intruder had a warm male voice, nothing more than kindness coming out of the man's mouth.

With shaking hands Regina grabbed the back of the chair and turned it around. A pair of brown eyes belonging to a kind face with a faint smile on his lips was looking her deep in the eye now, which caused Regina to simply faint, strong arms catching her fall and steadying her back before she softly touched the floor.


	6. Tell' em the truth

A dry throat and a terrible headache woke her up again. That and a series of mumblings which she couldn't fully understand or place right at the moment. She couldn't remember why exactly she'd felt like the floor underneath her feet had given away, but she remembered who was responsible for it.

Although she also remembered that she had fainted and now expected to feel the cold marbled floor of her bureau, she instead felt soft pillows and leather underneath her back. When she opened her eyes she had to blink several times, but then her eyes adjusted to the light and since she was lying on her back she was now facing the white ceiling of her living room. She ignored the sour feeling in her muscles when she tried to lift herself up, because she was determined to get a few answers now that the first shock was almost gone and she could feel her strength coming back to her.

To her right she found her brother sitting in one of the armchairs, his eyes focused on her but his mind far away. So it was true, he was alive! But how? She had never thought that she would ever see her dear brother again! Not after his funeral, not after her mother had told them that her brother had died. Now he was sitting very close to her, alive but looking different. There was something about his eyes and his posture that Regina didn't like. She couldn't place it but it was unfamiliar to her. However, it did allow a sudden warm feeling to spread in her body. The fear from earlier was completely forgotten. This was her beloved brother, her hero, her light. Maybe he could save her from her misery.

When she was sitting upright the words that left his mouth became suddenly clear to her.

"I knew this would happen, I knew this would happen! Oh why didn't I think this through?!" he repeated over and over again, his voice sounding hoarse from too much use.

He kept looking at her (or was he looking right through her?) for a few more moments before all of a sudden his mind seemed to have returned and the babbling stopped.

"Sebastian," Regina simply said, forcing herself to suppress her joy and happiness for some time. She kindly offered him an opportunity to start a conversation but she also needed to say his name out loud because their sudden encounter seemed all too unreal to her.

"Gina," he said in a rather tense tone, he didn't smile and his eyes looked dull.

The use of her old nickname, his nickname for her, made her heart jump for a moment but when she saw his eyes it started to ache, though she hit her pain behind a wall of composure.

"You're alive!"she stated matter-of-factly, as if they were chatting about the weather. Sebastian nervously shifted on his chair but he never broke eye contact. His answer was precise but distant.

"I suppose so," the bluntness in his voice caused Regina's heart to drop in her chest.

Why was her brother so distant? Why did he seem so cold? She thought that he was dead and now he sat in front of her looking alive as the fresh new day and still he pushed her away. What had she done? What had changed him? More importantly: What had happened to him?

"Why are you so distant? How is it that you're alive and here in Storybrooke and not dead?" the words left her mouth before she could re-think what she was asking. Every single word now hovering in the thick air like a disease.

A sad smile formed on Sebastian's face and his eyes started to sparkle a bit. He hadn't lost his good mood after all. For a moment he looked down to the floor, fumbling with his hands like he was a seven year old boy again who was preparing to confess to his sister that he had stolen all her candy.

"I am very sorry, Gina, if I made you think that I'm not enjoying this moment. I didn't mean to refuse a hearty reunion. I'm very happy to see you again, I really am... but in all these years I have learned to be cautious. I think we both know that there is no need to lie to each other. We both know each other too well for that. Mother is here isn't she? Well, since she's the reason for my long and mysterious absence I don't want to risk her noticing us, which means: calm and hushed voices, nothing that we can't prevent right now. Believe me I do want to hug you to the ground, my little star, but anything that makes a sound or even causes deep affectionate emotions is too risky," he said in the same calm and distant tone as eariler.

And then it hit her like it was raining yellow bricks. She remembered her mother's face from all those years ago, how she hadn't cried at the funeral, how she had refused to show any kind of emotion in the years that followed. All that behaviour was because she had been responsible for his death somehow! And now Sebastian wasn't distant because he didn't care for her... or because he didn't love her anymore. He was afraid of Cora and he seemed to have a good reason. With wide eyes she looked at the shy mess that was left of her once so feisty brother.

"So you weren't killed by bandits?" Regina asked with curiosity, not showing that it was no surprise to her anymore that Cora was involved.

Sebastian raised one of his eyebrows in confusion over Regina's question, showing her that the story about the bandits sounded ridiculous to him.

"OH NO! I can assure you that Nicholas and I weren't attacked by bandits... I don't even know how we left the estate at all. You have to know that the happenings after I went unconscious are still a bit blurry," he answered.

"And you didn't write a letter to me?" Regina asked again, even though she knew the answer.

"Why? No. I didn't... I mean we had arranged to meet at the stables so why should I suddenly write a letter to  
you?" he responded, kind of confused.

"The letter said that Mother was coming after you and that you and Nicholas had decided to run away before she would be able to stop you...That sounded reasonable to me," Regina said to that, and she could see how his eyes started to burn.

"Huh... Mother, she came after us, but I never wrote a letter, I didn't even notice that she came for us. I suppose I really have been too foolish to think that she noticed our relationship, like she told me. She wrote the letter, I couldn't do anything after she found us." The fear that radiated from his body caused Regina to shiver, she suddenly felt very uncomfortable in her body so she instinctively grabbed Sebastian's hand. To her relief he didn't pull away and so the warmth could support her.

"Tell me everything, please."Her voice didn't shake but she prepared herself for the worst.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"So we found the heart... what now?" David said to break the silence.

Nicholas was staring at the heart in his hands, brows furrowed and mind miles away.

"Blue, why is it blue?" he thought to himself. The color and temperature of the heart weren't to his liking, not in the least. He knew that there was a meaning behind it, but he was asking himself what it would mean for them. What it would mean for their mission. As he felt the strong hand on his shoulder he didn't raise his head but he was ripped away from his train of thoughts.

"We leave this place and go back to our house, there we'll wait for Sebastian. Only if you don't have something else in mind and want to attack right now." His head shot up immediately so he could see the different reactions on the faces of his companions.

"Wouldn't it be better to stop her now? When she's still asleep and thinks that nothing can stop her? Shouldn't we use the moment of surprise?" Snow asked with great concern but calmly.

"We will also surprise her in the middle of the day. With this." Nicholas held up the heart... we will always surprise her believe me. I would like to wait till the negation between Sebastian and Regina is over, maybe he was able to talk some sense into her." And back was his unstoppable trust in his fiancee.

Snow and Charming exchanged a worried look before Charming spoke for them both.

"But why? Why should she listen to one of us? Someone from Storybrooke? She has no one and she trusts no one. What's the big difference now?" he asked and Nicholas sighed.

Before he could answer Emma walked out of the shadow and in front of Nicholas.

"Because Sebastian is Regina's brother, isn't he?" she asked lightly.

The question left an awkward silence. Snow, Charming and Nicholas all looking at Emma with jaws hanging open. Nicholas was sure that he never said a word about Sebastian's background and he was hoping that both men hadn't been too obvious when they had talked about Regina. How did she found out?

"How? How do you know?" he asked while trying to shake off the surprise.

"I found this between the remains of the box," Emma answered and handed him a little roll of paper. Nicholas grabbed it hastily and unrolled it.

"What's that?" Snow asked, the news she had received forgotten for a moment. Nicholas studied the paper with caution until it suddenly dawned on him. He knew what this piece of paper was for, but he had never expected that Emma would know what is was for as well.

"It's a map," he said. "A map of the Enchanted Forest," he added. As no one seemed to be satisfied with this short answer Emma turned around to her parents and explained.

"It's a map that will guide the reader to Nicholas' heart, isn't it?" she turned around to face Nicholas again, who answered with a nod.

"How did you find that out? There's nothing else on this map than the way leading to my heart and a cross. No message, no descriptions, so how?"Nicholas asked in suspicion. Mary Margret and David also looked very confused.

"I didn't know, it was just a suspicion and your behavior back in the 'heart room' helped a lot." Getting that answer was an even bigger surprise to Nicholas.

"Could you be a little bit more concrete?" he begged.

"Back at your house I noticed that Sebastian showed some deep emotions when he was talking about Cora's past, while his eyes were full of hatred when he talked about the present -day Cora. They were full of sadness when he spoke about the young Cora. Then his behavior, the coldness he shows on the surface, the fire that's burning in his chest. That all reminded me a lot of Regina. He's full of calculations and he loses his temper if something goes wrong and doesn't stick to his plans. After some time I was sure that he had to be some relation to Regina. Which leads me to you. You're his fiancee right? I'm sure that Cora wasn't very pleased to learn that her son is gay... or that he is in love with a servant! if you really were a servant. You almost fainted when you saw the hearts down here and that made me think of Regina's past. Mary Margret told me what Cora did to the Stable-boy, she ripped out his heart and crushed it. She did that to you as well, didn't she? But you're still alive so she didn't crush it. Maybe she just ripped it out and hid it in a box as well... That would explain the map in the box. One of her well kept secrets. In this way she would ever have control over you. These are all just assumptions, but they would explain why you and Sebastian hate Cora so much and why you share a dark past with her." Emma smiled a little bit triumphantly as she saw that Nicholas jaw dropped open again. It was just slightly open but she could see the shock on his face. So she was right then.

"I can't believe you figured that out! Most of what you said is right. She did some more things to rip me and Sebastian apart but that's not important right now. I'm sorry that we didn't tell you about our close relation to Cora, but I wasn't sure how you would react if you knew that Sebastian is Cora's son," Nicholas answered shyly, really impressed with Emma's skills.

That's why she was the savior after all. Now that she believed a little bit more in magic she seemed to have a much clearer mind as well.

"So let me get this straight: Sebastian is Cora's son and Regina's brother? And she ripped out your heart? How come you're not as cold and emotionless as Cora herself?" David was more than confused and hoping desperately for some answers.

"It's true, he is her son as I said before. Maybe his attitude assembles Regina's a lot when he's in rage, but I can assure you that he's a very kind and honorable man. He desperately wants Regina to be good again but he didn't know how to do that. Now seems to be the only opportunity to do so until Cora takes full control over her. Cora might have been a nice woman once but she chose to use dark magic and with that she ripped out her heart. Her lack of emotions is the price she had to pay. She chose to be without them. Those who got their hearts ripped out from her, or from Regina, never chose to get rid of their emotions. She might have control over our lives but she can't prevent us from feeling things. Especially not at this place where magic is still rare," Nicholas explained vaguely, it was all a bit complicated and too much to take at once. All he was hoping for was that the Royal Family was still willing to help them.

"Graham," Emma suddenly whispered, both David and Nicholas raising an eyebrow to that.

"It's true what he says! Regina ripped out Graham's heart as well. That's how she could kill him."

"But he- he... still loved me." The last part came out like a whisper but everyone could still hear her. Maybe she had whispered because she feared that her parents were going to say something- well, parent-like- now that they could remember who they were, but David and Mary Margret seemed to know that there was no time to waste and that they could discuss this matter at another time.

There was a lot to process for the young couple and their daughter. Nicholas didn't want to rush them, he knew that it was better to give them some time so that they could think about everything they had heard from him. Maybe time would convince them to still trust him and Sebastian, or maybe they would run away with the heart and leave him behind. Really time was the best solution right now, but time was also very precious these days and Nicholas couldn't wait any longer.

"Do you still trust us or do you want me to go? I mean I would understand, even though I can't guarantee that this will stop Sebastian and me from fighting against Cora. The question is will you fight with us or not?" Maybe his question was too rough and didn't make him look any kinder or more trust-worthy, but if they already mistrusted him his speech wouldn't make a difference now. To his surprise Snow smiled at him with a warm and kind smile.

"Please excuse my word choice but are you insane Mr. Chopper? You offered us your help, although nobody was asking for it. You led us to these catacombs and you found Cora's heart . You're willing to do everything to stop this woman and now you think that we will stop working with you because Sebastian Mills is Regina's brother? Believe me I've seen enough liars in my life and I sure called some of them my friends but I know that everyone deserves a chance, so I say: Let us leave this place and go to your house." She offered him her hand and another encouraging smile and for a moment Nicholas forgot that he really didn't have a heart and if he still had one it would be melting now. He wasn't prepared for all this kindness but as he saw that Emma and David shared Snow's opinion he knew only one thing to say.

"Let's go back to our house." And so they left the catacombs and the dark atmosphere around them behind.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.o.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. O.O

When Sebastian had finished his story Regina felt hollow and cold inside. Who would have thought that her mother not only destroied her happiness but her brother's happiness as well? Never would it have come to her mind that something so terrible happened to her brother. That being killed by a group of bandits would have been generous compared to the pain that Cora had caused. He might be alive but the fear inside of him was eating him up.

"I can't believe that mother did this to you and Nicholas," she announced in disbelief which earned her a suspicious look and a sarcastic laugh from her brother.

"What? I know that mother changed, that she was much colder to us. I remember that she forced you to become a soldier and I remember how she threatened us with her dark magic. And you shouldn't forget what she did to my Daniel, but I thought she killed him because she had other plans for me... I thought that she never killed anyone without any great plan behind it. But why? Why did she do that to you? What did she plan for you? None of it makes sense at all. Would she kill her only son just because he was in love with a male servant?"

"I don't know," Sebastian shrugged and took a sip from the drink that Regina had offered him some earlier.

"Oh but I know! See it as part of your education," a wicked laugh came from the door of the living room and the siblings froze.


	7. On different paths to the Emerald City

Cursing her son and his lover had been easy, almost far too easy. The complicated part of her spontaneous plan was how to get rid of the bodies. Sebastian and Nicholas would be dead to the world from now on so their bodies couldn't remain in this place. No matter how different they looked now. Cora hadn't been able to kill her one and only son. It didn't matter how much his betrayal disgusted her.

Years back, so she remembered, she had entertained her kids by telling them stories of a land that they had thought would only exist in Cora's imagination. But it was real! Cora had been there once. Some of the characters, though, hadn't existed before, they had been mere imagination until now. In front of her feet lay her unconscious son, now the Scarecrow from her stories, next to him was Nicholas looking like the Tin Woodman. Maybe she had acted out of affect but when she observed her own creations she got an idea. What she had to do now was to bring them to OZ. For that though, she needed the help of an old friend.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.o

"It has been a while, dearie, what grants me this honor?" the mocking voice of Rumpelstiltskin said to her before he had even turned around to face her. His ability to tell her apart from everyone else amazed her every time. She knew it was the foresight and his magic but it made her smile at every visit.

"You know why I'm here, Rumple, and you know that I decided to live with Henry a long time ago. It wouldn't be appropriate to be caught at your castle," she said in a low voice.

"And no one who saw us would ever leave this place again," Rumple snickered in that impish way of his and finally turned around.

"You want me to transport your unfaithful son and this lover of his to OZ, that's what I know but, dearie, why did you transform them in the first place?! Don't you want your children to be happy? Is that what a mother does to her children?" His golden eyes glistened frightfully but they didn't frighten Cora in the least.

"To educate him. Sebastian would never listen to me. He had his own stubborn head and he wanted to run away from me. From me! You can't understand what a humiliation it would have been if everyone found out about his affair and his plans to marry this bastard. My son and a servant! A servant. The people of the court would laugh at me. I couldn't let this happen, he had to learn what it means to be the black sheep in the family." As Cora spoke Rumple furred his brow in confusion.

"You know that this is not true, my love. Try again... why did you curse your own son? You did know that he has a favor for men... you've known it for a very long time now and if you still had a heart you wouldn't care at all. Why now?"

"I just told you Rumple!" she yelled at him.

"You couldn't stand the love in his eyes whenever he looked at his love, right? It reminded you of your own past. What you have given up in order to gain power."

Cora laughed and stepped closer. "Don't be silly, old imp. I did rip out my heart to get rid of feelings like that. You should really get over me, Rumple. Being so sentimental doesn't suit you. Are you ready for a deal or do I have to find another way?" She looked at him coldly.

"Believe what you want but I know better my dove. It's weakness that you fear. He made you feel weak, you were afraid of losing control because you were reminded of what you lost."

Rumple's gaze didn't leave Cora's face for a very long time until he turned around again.

"Anyway I will help you... for the sake of our old friendship."

"You're too kind, Rumple," Cora replied sarcastically and the Dark One snickered before he got serious again.

"But be reminded that every spell-"

"Comes with a price, I know," Cora finished for him and sighed. "There is no other way. I'm willing to face any consequence that may come," she continued and her eyes got this determined sparkle that he loved so much. 

"Meet me underneath the old oak when the moon starts rising," the old imp told her and with a nod she was gone.

O.o.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"So you found a way to break my curse, I see. It's good to see you, my boy. You look healthy. Is Nicholas with you or did he plan to honor us with his absence?" How much he had feared this cold and absent voice when he had was younger. Now it caused him to shiver lightly but he wouldn'´t feel weak and helpless anymore, not like he used to.

"Seems to me that you haven't changed much mother," he answered sarcastically. The words tasted bitter and he didn't plan to change that. "I'm alone and I would be glad to keep it that way. You never showed any kindness in front of Nicholas, not even before you knew about us so I don't see why he should be here after all. Tell me what you want from me and I'll see if I can do anything about it." This got him an angry look from his mother and a curious one from Regina.

"I'm NOT here because I want something from you. I'm here to get rid of you, you unfaithful bastard of a son!" She didn't raise her voice but she knew that the words would hit their goal. Though she didn't expect that they would pearl off like cold rain drops.

"Of course not. I honestly didn't expect you to offer me a warm cup of tea, but that you got  
straight to the point amazes me a bit. What has become of your old strategy to keep your secrets until you can use them for our own good, huh? Getting old mommy?" His gaze didn't break.

"Don't you dare make fun of me you..." Cora was burning inside, however, she was interrupted by her daughter before she could explode.

"Mother! Stop! And you too Sebastian!" If they would only behave their age for once. Maybe they didn't look like it but Regina could feel that both her mother and brother did feel ashamed for a moment.

"I don't think that this will work, Gina," Sebastian whispered and for a second Regina had to roll her eyes.

"Not if you two don't behave yourselves. Listen mother, I want to know why you did this to Sebastian and I want to hear the truth, nothing like you did this for his education. You tell me the truth or this cooperation won't work." She wasn't sure if it had been wise to trust her mother in the first place but maybe she would show them that she was worth their trust . Regina could only hope that her mother had changed.

For a moment Cora seemed to be in trance, her stare was icy but distant. Was she struggling with her own consciousness or was she just making up another wicked plan to fool them?

Actually their mother was hit by the past. Long forgotten words of Rumple haunting her mind .

"It's weakness that you fear. He made you feel weak, you were afraid of losing control because you were reminded of what you lost."

Was he right? Did Cora fear her own son, just because he had shown her her own weakness? Cora didn't know and she didn't feel the urge to find out. What she knew was that she would never confess her greatest fears to her children. Control was power and power was all she wanted, all she needed.

"Truth. What do you hope to get from truth, huh? Happiness, satisfaction? I tell you what: All we have been saying so far is nothing else but hollow nonsense. There is nothing I have to confess to you. Maybe you even know my answer after all. No my darling, I've waited far too long for this, risked too much and you're going to help me with or without the truth."

Something about her voice wasn't to Sebastian's liking, it was supposed to be full of confidence but it left the impression that Cora was scared underneath her mask of anger.

"And how do you think you will manage to make Regina work for you, now that you shown us that you haven't changed a bit?" he asked mockingly while glancing to Regina to see if he was right.

"You don't trust her anymore right?" he then asked to be on the safe side.

"No."

"I tried to reach through you without magic, Regina, but it seems like you still prefer the hard way," Cora said smugly before she raised her hand and Regina's brother suddenly started to make horrifying sounds with his mouth as if he was choking.

Before she knew what was happening , her brother grabbed his throat in fear, trying to breathe and gasping from presumably loss of air. Cora was choking him with her magic. She tried to kill him, no, tried to make Regina capitulate.

Whatever she was planning, she needed her daughter's help and now that Sebastian was back there was a son standing in the way of her plans again.

"No mother stop!" Regina yelled in horror but Cora didn't let go.

"You know how this works. You help me and I'll let go of him. Promise it!" Her mother responded with a cold smile on her face. "Come on, honey, I know you can say it."

Being torn between the decision to do the right thing and to stand up to her mother did make her head spin. With desperation in her eyes she looked to Sebastian whose head was turning from red to an unhealthy blue color. He looked like he was in terrible pain but most of all terrible fear, but still he managed one raspy sounding line.

"Don't... do... it... please!" he whispered. It was such a heart-ripping sound that tears were starting to run down Regina's cheeks.

"I can't lose you again, Sebastian," she whimpered, turning around to face her mother again

Before Sebastian could let out a word of protest his world suddenly went black again.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Why does it take so long to talk to Regina? He's been gone for almost three hours now and we're sitting here for two hours waiting for him," Charming asked in confusion.

They were sitting in the living room of Nicholas and Sebastian's house, waiting for the latter to come back from his visit to Regina. They were having a warm cup of tea for their nerves and while Charming and Snow were sitting on the couch Emma was standing in front of the fireplace and Nicholas was pacing around nervously.

"I... I don't know but if you believe that he's making up a plan with Regina and Cora on how to get rid of us all, ll have to disappoint you. That won't happen," the blonde snapped.

Charming raised a hand to defend himself although he knew it was useless.

Nicholas was in a bad mood, probably because he was anxious about the situation.

"That's not what I was trying to say. You know that we trust you. I was just wondering if anything went wrong," he answered and for a moment he made Nicholas stop pacing.

"That's my greatest fear right now," he said before he added, "And sorry for being so rough."

"No problem," was the return.

"Wait, did you say Regina AND Cora? What if Sebastian didn't just bump into his sister but Cora as well? Don't you think that she would react, I don't know, badly if she meets her son after such a long time?" Emma said causing Nicholas to go pale.

"Could be possible. We have to go NOW!" And with that he left the living room and the startled Charming family behind.

How could he have been so stupid to believe that Cora would be fast asleep while Sebastian was at Regina's mansion? How could he have been so foolish to believe that it was safe for him to go out to talk to his sister?

If something happened to Sebastian he would never forgive himself. He was glad when he heard the footsteps of his new friends coming closer and within no time at all they had picked up his pace. Now they were heading for Regina's mansion and Nick was hoping that Sebastian was still alive.

O.o.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.o.o.O

When he woke up again he was glancing up into icy blue eyes. It was an eye color he loved very much and more than that he loved the person whom the eyes belonged to.

"Nicholas," he said, his throat feeling dry and as if someone had danced upon it. Oh right his mother had tried to choke him, now he remembered but why was he still alive then and why was Nicholas holding him in his arms?

"Hey there sunshine, how are you doing?" His fiance said with this soft voice of his which gave Sebastian the feeling that he was safe again.

"I'm fine, my throat just hurts a bit. What are you doing here, where's my mom?" Sebastian tried to raise his head but a throbbing feeling stopped him from doing so.

"Snow and Regina are taking care of Cora, you don't need to fear her right now. You were gone for almost three hours and we we were starting to worry so we decided to come after you," Nicholas answered , steadying his grip on the brunette in his arms.

"Looks like I'm a lucky guy, huh? Regina... when she saw me she fainted. She was unconscious for nearly two hours. I didn't want to wake her. It must have been a shock to see me after such a long time. She believed that we were dead." Speaking still ached but the vision in front of his eyes got clearer and his head stopped hurting.

Fighting his way up into a horizontal position was painful here and there and Nicholas was protesting but he wanted to see what was going on. The sight that met him though was stranger than he had believed.

His mother was standing in the middle of the room currently clutching her chest with her hands. Her face was distorted from pain and she was breathing heavy and slowly. What surprised him wasn´t the sight of his mother in pain though. It was the little red beating organ that Mary Margret was holding in her hands, squeezing it lightly.

"Is that mother's heart?" Sebastian asked, his gaze never leaving Mary Margret's hands.

"It is! We found it. You were right, she hid it in Regina's crypt. When we arrived here and saw what your mother was doing to you Snow grabbed the heart from my coat pocket and started to squeeze it. She's a smart and brave woman I must say. She knew that it would be the only way to stop Cora from killing you. Why didn't Regina help you?"

"She couldn't. I told her to let me die. Nicholas, mother wanted to extort Regina, she would have helped mother to destroy this town and its people and I couldn't let that happen. It's not her fault, she was about to help me but it seems like you were faster than her," he replied but stopped when he saw his sister coming closer. Her face was still a little bit wet from tears and her eyes looked hollow.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Sebastian grabbed her arm and pulled her down to him."Look at me Gina, It's not your fault ,she didn't play fair and I didn't either. Instead of helping you with your decision I made it even worse. But it's over now, you hear?" He cupped her chin and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"It's not over yet, we still have to decide what to do with her," she answered, pointing a dead glare at their mother.

"That would be great because I don't know how long I can keep her in place," Snow countered from the other corner of the room.

With a nod from Sebastian, Regina grabbed her brother's hand and helped him and Nicholas to lift him up. When that was done, wobbly legs led him to the place where his mother was standing. She was unable to move and still looked quite uncomfortable.

"What do you suggest, Gina? Do you want to let her pay for everything she did. Do we squeeze it, like she squeezed the heart of your Daniel?" Even though he wished for his mother to get what she deserved it still made him feel bad and weak to even suggest such a thing to his sister. Regina had to re-learn that to kill wasn't a solution to everything, but what if it was so tempting not only to her but to him as well?

"I wouldn't do it," the words being spoken were from someone other than his sister and brought him out of his deep thoughts. It was Snow White.

"She may have done bad things, horrible things even, but no one deserves a death like that. It wouldn't make you happy, wouldn't satisfy you," she offered kindly.

Cora had to laugh at that which was rewarded with another squeeze from Snow White.

"And what do you suggest then, little Snow? You want to torture me like this for all eternity? I doubt it," she managed to say.

"No, but there might be another option," the former princess replied and her eyes were fixing on the siblings now.

"Didn't you say that your mom was good to you once? When did that change? She had an affair or something with who knows whom and then she ripped out her heart and became evil," Snow continued.

"Honey, I did that even before Sebastian was born and this is none of your business at all!" Cora answered.

"Anyways... whatever it was that kept her from treating you like a heartless monster can be replaced. No matter if she ripped out her heart before you were born or not. She could become the caring mother you loved again. We could try and give her back her heart."

For a while there was silence hovering in the room, both siblings looking like they were considering it very deeply. Indeed they were thinking about it although neither of them knew what to decide. Sebastian threw a questioning look at Regina who did seem to be joggling with the "What if's" as well.

"As much as I want her to pay for everything she did it doesn't sound right to let her die like this. We have to prove to ourselves that we're better than her. And who knows, maybe it will work. It doesn't hurt to try." Sebastian laid one hand on Regina's shoulder, it was a reassuring gesture and one that seemed to be needed. Regina was trembling like a leaf.

"What if it fails? What if she doesn't change at all? It would have been a worthless try and without her heart in our hands we won't be able to control her," she asked with a trembling voice.

"Have hope, Regina, trust in the magic as Henry would want you to trust in him," Snow encouraged her.

"Believe, have faith like you used to have when we were kids. Please Regina let's try." Sebastian hadn't meant to plead but now he couldn't help it. The thought of starting all over again with his mother was suddenly more tempting than his wish to let her suffer. It was strange, risky. He wasn't even sure if he would ever be able to forgive her, but it was worth a try.

Maybe this person wouldn't be such a stranger anymore once her heart was given back to her.

"Just one try?" Regina asked cautiously which earned her a silly smile from her brother.

"Just one," he promised.

They hadn't paid much attention to Cora who didn't seem to be very pleased with their decision after all.

"And you think that I'm just going to accept your decision?" she asked furiously. Snow's grip was getting weaker which allowed her to grow back some confidence.

"You don't have any other choice you old witch. We have your heart and you're powerless," Nicholas spat at her.

"Oh don't be so sure about that!" Cora screamed, suddenly gaining back all her power which allowed her to jump right into Nicholas face like a cheetah.

The young man stayed calm while Cora was pushing her claws into his flesh. It was a pathetic sight to see the once so fierce sorceress grasping for every chance she could get to destroy someone's happiness and everyone who surrounded her was getting sick of it.

Without hesitation, Snow walked behind her when Regina and Sebastian had given her the permission to fulfill her task, and with one swoop of her hand she had crushed through Cora's back, pulling her hand out without the beating heart in her hands.

As Snow had done what the siblings had wanted her to do, she slowly stepped back, waiting with the others for the result.

To their relief Cora suddenly let go of Nicholas's chest and throat and when she turned there was a shy smile on her face. She looked at her hands and pulled at her hair in concern, as if she couldn't tell that she was still in the right body.

Regina and Sebastian couldn't believe their eyes and both were suddenly washed over by a wave of warmth and joy. When she walked closer to them her eyes where suddenly filled with tears and the smile grew even bigger.

"My babies, oh my sweet lovely children. How much I've missed you..." but then she suddenly stopped in track as if someone had jabbed a dagger into her heart.

Her skin suddenly turned ice blue, her feet couldn't move, little white clouds leaving her mouth.

"Mother?" Regina asked in shock and looked at Sebastian who couldn't explain to himself what was happening either.

"What is happening to her?" The man asked his fiance but no one knew what was actually happening with Cora so they all just stared at her in shock.

Suddenly Cora turned completely into ice and a low whisper was the last thing that left her mouth.

"I love you."

She then shattered into thousand little pieces of ice, leaving her two children behind who had followed every second of her death in shock.

"She's... she's gone," Sebastian whispered and a strange feeling began to build in his chest. Was it guilt? Sadness? Disappointment? He couldn't tell, but when his sister threw herself into his arms he welcomed her.

They had been so close to happiness and now it was melting in the hot air, like the last remains of their mother did on the floor.

A slow whisper went through the room, causing Sebastian to shiver like his sister.

"Magic always comes with a price, dearie."

TBC!

Chapter 8: Mister Gold is going to tell us what happened to Cora. And I guess after that I'll jump into the future because this newest revelation on OUAT just gave me the idea for a brother, sister vs. half-sister fight. ^^


End file.
